<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After midnight by dumplingshotaro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356584">After midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingshotaro/pseuds/dumplingshotaro'>dumplingshotaro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jakewon, M/M, No Smut, bottomsunghoon even though there’s no smut, choi soobin teases sunghoon a lot, heehoon don’t date, might be cliche lol, soobin is a tough guy, still not good at this, these tags are getting worse as they go, tyunning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingshotaro/pseuds/dumplingshotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunghoon bit his lips, biting back tears that threatened to fall as he reached to play with his necklace, only for it to be gone. </p><p> </p><p>sunghoon moved to a new school that was filled with substandard students, and above them all, choi soobin was the one he got involved with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Park Sunghoon, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Lee Heeseung &amp; Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Sim Jaeyun | Jake &amp; Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow okay so?? this is inspired by en-playground because i literally found them so cute!!! anyways pls forgive me for not updating my other stuffs :&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sunghoon sweetie! it’s time to get up, you have school remember?” he heard his mom say behind his door. </p><p>He knew today was supposed to be his first day, but that didn’t make him enthusiastic about it. From what he heard, the school he was going to was full of juvenile kids and he’s only ever been to private schools all his life, he didn’t want to get embarrassed because he wasn’t as “tough” as the others. </p><p>Truth being told, he was already awake, showered, and in his clothes but he still couldn’t find it in himself to get up and actually leave his room for school.</p><p>That was until.. his mom opened his door, frowning at him “aw baby.. first day jitters?” she asked slowly walking over to his bed, sunghoon nodded though, it wasn’t really jitters.</p><p>“It’s okay, i’m sure everyone will like you” she assured now sitting on his bed to give him a warm embrace. Sunghoon knew she was probably right but he was to in the moment, “so then.. can i skip today?” he asked daringly hoping she’d agree. </p><p>She chuckled “nope, you’re going to school now hurry before you’re late” his mom said patting his head before getting up to walk out of his room, </p><p>and sunghoon groaned, not looking forward to the rest of today. </p><p>—</p><p>He arrived at the school, looking at all the kids that wondered around. They all were different in their own ways, littered with tattoos, atrocious hair types, leather jackets that fit the ‘bad boy’ theme, and then you had sunghoon, who had on a turtleneck and black skinny jeans to top the whole outfit off. </p><p>He was doomed, screwed if you will. </p><p>Sunghoon turned back to his mom “please don’t make me get out..” he complained playing with the ‘s’ he had attached to a necklace he had on. His mom scoffed “oh quit being so dramatic will you? you’ll be fine, stop worrying so much now go before i force you out” his mom said with a innocent smile. </p><p>He gave her a kiss goodbye, stepping out of the car and shutting the door. Sunghoon exhaled loudly, knowing this was going to be a rough day </p><p>It wasn’t that different from his private school, the kids looked so.. free. He hadn’t remembered a time where he’d seen so many children the same age as him so happy, and careless, it was sort of reliving in a way.</p><p>Not paying attention to where he was walking, he bumped into a boy slightly shorter than him. Sunghoon’s eyes widened “shit- i’m so sorry-” he apologized as the boy scoffed, licking his lips “look what we have here.. a rich, pretty boy” the boy said with a teasing grin and sunghoon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly </p><p>“I’m sorry- what?” sunghoon asked not buying into the tease, the boy grabbed his necklace “what’s this initial stand for?” he asked rubbing his thumb over sunghoon’s necklace. Sunghoon snatched his wrist off him “dude what’s your problem? i bumped into you, cool- i’m sorry, can you leave me alone now?” sunghoon told him off watching the dude smirk at him </p><p>He wasn’t the type to be scared of highschool bullies, they weren’t shit to him but people who were weak minded and he wasn’t going to sit here and let this random person violate his personal space. </p><p>The dude laughed. Walking past him, bumping him in the process as the two boys that were right behind him did the same. </p><p>Another boy walked up to him “did you just tell yeonjun off? not to sound cliche, but like- no one has ever done that before” the oddly excited person said to him, he shrugged opening his mouth to say something but they interrupted him “if you can stand up to him, then can you help me with soobin? he’s my bully and-” sunghoon looked up at the boy rolling his eyes “no.. i’m not some superhero” he blankly said.</p><p>The boy whined “please! i’ll do anything! math homework? i heard everyone struggles with that” the boy rambled as sunghoon sighed “sure whatever just- can you leave me alone? so i can walk to class?” sunghoon stopped his rambling, the boy gasped “right! what class do you have? i have mrs. wong but we call her wee cause she likes-” the boy started again.</p><p>Sunghoon groaned about to walk away when he realized.. he had the same class “wait- i have her too” he mumbled as the boy clapped excitedly “great! let’s walk to class oh right- i’m kai by the way” kai introduced, pulling him down the hall.</p><p>—</p><p>They both walked in the class to a room full of kids, the only desks left were four which were probably for him and kai, and two other people. </p><p>Kai pulled him to the back desks, sitting him down “so.. what’s your name?” kai asked him, getting out a little sparkly notebook from his backpack. “Sunghoon” he answered and kai nodded “are you new? i’ve never seen you before and trust me i’ve seen a lot of people in-” kai continued as sunghoon sighed again “yes- i’m new” he answered simply not wanting to hear another word from him. </p><p>The teacher walked in with an unfamiliar boy behind her, sunghoon noticed the class silence themselves after seeing that boy, which he didn’t understand.</p><p>The boy sat behind him and kai passed him a little note, sunghoon looked at the small note that read “soobin is sitting behind you??!?!?!?” sunghoon chuckled at the note, looking back at soobin who was staring dead back at him with intense eyes. </p><p>Sunghoon turned back around quickly, feeling his heart race a little. It was only a little glance but he did happen to catch the small tattoo he had on his arm, he didn’t know what it said but something about it made him curious. </p><p>Absentmindedly, he started to play with his necklace. </p><p>The rest of the class consisted of nothing that peeked his interest, he took notes for the most part. As for kai, he was just doodling in his notebook apparently about someone named taehyun, whoever that was. </p><p>—</p><p>Class ended and as sunghoon went to get up, he saw soobin push kai to the ground. It scared him a little, who was he to lie, but he was more or so worried about what kai did to get pushed like that. </p><p>“hey..” sunghoon whispered, watching soobin grab kai by his shirt “you fucking snitch, you think i didn’t know that you told on me?! huh?” soobin yelled as the whole class went silent. </p><p>Kai only muttered out pleas and apologies. Sunghoon grabbed soobin’s arms, pulling him to face him “chill out! what’s your deal?” he asked tightly gripping on his arm to stop him from punching kai. </p><p>Soobin grabbed sunghoon by his shirt, pushing him on the nearest wall “what the fuck did you say?” he uttered and sunghoon grabbed his wrist to try and pry him off, “i can tell you’re angry- just let me go and we can talk” sunghoon tried to ease up his anger but soobin pressed him back on the wall </p><p>“fuck you” soobin cursed trailing his arms down to his necklace, then back up to his face. Sunghoon stared in his eyes about to say something until the teacher walked in “boys! what’s going on in here” the teacher asked and soobin put sunghoon down </p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes, looking back at sunghoon’s necklace. Sunghoon cleared his throat “i’m sorry miss, it was my fault” sunghoon apologized and soobin snatched his necklace off as sunghoon gasped, </p><p>“give that back you asshole!” sunghoon yelled grabbing his arm and soobin laughed darkly “mm.. i’m sorry love, but you’re not getting this back” soobin mocked, waving his necklace in his face,</p><p>Sunghoon was furious now, in all his years he had promised to keep that necklace on, now this random guy, who he barely knew, had stolen his necklace. </p><p>He tried to grab soobin but the teacher stopped him “since it’s your first day, i’ll let you off but don’t make it happen again” she scolded, sunghoon bit his lips, biting back tears that threatened to fall as he reached to play with his necklace, only for it to be gone. </p><p>He was going to get his necklace back, no matter who had it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sunghoon gets his necklace back, and gains a new friend.. sorta</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunghoon was at home, in his little sisters room with a tears stained face. She was sick, had developed a disease when she was only 11 years old, and the last thing she bought him was that necklace. </p>
<p>That soobin, now had. </p>
<p>“i-i’ll get it back seoyeon, i’ll get it back for you” sunghoon sniffed holding her cold hands, he had always wondered if she was going to get better, it didn’t matter how much medicine she took she still wasn’t getting better and that worried him. </p>
<p>His mom walked in frowning at sunghoon “hey.. baby she’s doing okay” she whispered rubbing his back gently and sunghoon silently cried, turning away from his little sister to cry in his moms arms. </p>
<p>It was days like this where he wished she’d make him watch her little kid shows all night because she had nightmares, or when they’d sneak and make pastries and eat them all so they wouldn’t get in trouble, </p>
<p>the good days, the happier days. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>He returned to school the next day seeing kai talk to this red hair boy against some lockers, he smiled, glad to see that he was feeling better. Kai ran over to him “hey! thanks for helping yesterday” kai mumbled and sunghoon smirked softly “yeah- i don’t really- uh nevermind.. you’re welcome” sunghoon nodded with a smile as kai smiled back at him </p>
<p>Sunghoon stopped “actually- you know where i can find soobin?” he asked desperately hoping he was at school today and wasn’t those type of people who skipped school. Kai shivered “um.. if you’re lucky, on the roof that’s where he always takes me to-” sunghoon walked off before kai could even finish his sentence. </p>
<p>Kai pouted “you didn’t let me finish..” he said to himself, smiling when he saw taehyun look at him. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Sunghoon opened the door to the rooftop and sighed seeing no one there, guess kai did say something about him having to be lucky to find him up here- </p>
<p>“what are you doing up here?” he heard the same deep voice speak to him, he turned around sticking his hand out “give me my necklace” sunghoon demanded him as soobin smirked “sorry love, you’re gonna have to try harder than that to get it back” soobin chuckled walking past him, pulling out a pack of cigarettes </p>
<p>Sunghoon scoffed, they were juniors in highschool and yet, he was smoking cigarettes like he was some 30 year old. </p>
<p>“give me my necklace” sunghoon repeated walking back up to him and soobin looked at him, exhaling the smoke in his face “No” he protested smirking at the sound of sunghoon choking </p>
<p>Sunghoon sighed “soobin- please give me my necklace, i need it back.. i haven’t been getting sleep and that’s the only thing that helps so please- give it back” sunghoon pleaded as soobin stared at him, he put out his cigarette, looking back at sunghoon “hm. since you asked so nicely, i’ll give it to you..” sunghoon smiled brightly “on one condition” soobin finished, his smile fell. </p>
<p>“okay- what is it?” he asked playing with the nonexistent necklace he had, soobin smirked “come to my house later, i’ll give it to you then” soobin informed him as sunghoon grimaced at him “ew no- just give it to me tomorrow” sunghoon denied him and soobin leaned close to his face </p>
<p>he was close enough for sunghoon to get intoxicated with his scent, but too far to kiss him. Not that he’d want to anyways. </p>
<p>Sunghoon pulled away, flushing slightly at their closeness “fine- i’ll go to your place whatever” sunghoon mumbled as soobin smirked, </p>
<p>knowing his necklace was in his pocket all along.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>